justdancefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Step by Step
(Xbox DLC) |wykonawca= |album=Step by Step |rok=1990 |tryb= Solo |tanp= Mężczyzna (♂) |trud= Średni (Remake) |wysi= Umiarkowany (Remake) |zruch=3 |piktokolor=Oceaniczny Niebieski Ciemnozielony (Remake) |kolorr=Magenta (Strzałki) (Remake) |tekst=Różowy (Remake) |mashup= |alt= |ipikto=79 (JD) 69 (Po JD) |czt=3:08 3:15 (Remake) |kcal=22 |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU&t=119s}} "Step by Step" w wykonaniu znajduje się w , (jako DLC na Xboxa), , i . Wygląd Tancerza / / Tancerz nosi jasnoniebieski kapelusz z pomarańczowym paskiem, czerwono-pomarańczowy t-shirt, parę jasnoniebieskich farmerek oraz niebiesko-pomarańczowe tenisówki. Nosi także jasnoniebieską opaskę na nadgarstek na lewej ręce i pomarańczową na prawej. Remake Schemat kolorów zmienia się; tancerz nosi teraz limonkowy kapelusz z paskiem różowym, t-shirt jest różowy, farmerki limonkowe, a tenisówki zielono-różowe. Opaski zmieniają kolor z niebieskiego na zielony i z pomarańczowego na różowy. StepByStep_coach_1@x.png|Oryginał Stepbystep_coach_1_big.png|Remake Tło Tło jest koloru niebieskiego, z jasnoniebieskimi bloczkami na dole i jasnoniebieskimi, animowanymi liniami pojawiającymi się w trakcie piosenki. Podłoga ma odcień różowy i się świeci. i Tło jest bardziej uszczegółowione, z wieloma niebieskimi i fioletowymi panelami ruszającymi się i ślizgającymi wokół. Podłoga jest bardzo odbijająca, a w niej widać panele. Na początku słychać głośne wiwaty, a tancerz powoli pojawia się na ekranie. Remake Tło jest głównie ciemnoniebieskie, z ciemno- i jasnoniebieskimi blokami unoszącymi się w górę i w dół. Nad tancerzem znajduje się światło. Do bloczków dochodzą jeszcze białe, żółte i fioletowe kropki, które też się unoszą w tle. Złote Ruchy W układzie znajdują się 3 Złote Ruchy w wersjach po : Złote Ruchy 1 i 2: Przyłóż swoje ręce do głowy. Złoty Ruch 3: Uderz w powietrze prawą ręką, a lewą trzymaj na prawej. Stepbystep jd3 gm 1 PNG.png|Złote Ruchy 1 i 2 Stepbystep jd3 gm 3 PNG.png|Złoty ruch 3 stepbystep jdnow gm 1.png|Złote Ruchy 1 i 2 (Remake) stepbystep jdnow gm 3.png|Złoty Ruch 3 (Remake) Występowanie w Mashupach występuje w następujących Mashupach: *''#thatPOWER'' *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Copacabana'' *''Irish Meadow Dance'' *''Let's Groove'' (Just Shine - Po Prostu Błyszcz) *''Limbo'' *''Oh No!'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' *''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' Podpisy występuje w trybach Puppet/Party Master. Oto podpisy przypisane jego ruchom: *Dungarees *Denim Dude *Denim Violin *Dude Dance *Dude Style *Dude Twist *Dungarees *Hey Dude *I'm The Boss *That's Just Me Ciekawostki *Utwór w grze został skrócony o 81 sekund. *'' '' to pierwsza piosenka z powracająca w . *W tło przypomina tło z I Like to Move It. *W twarz tancerza jest bardziej uszczegółowiona niż w późniejszych grach. *Można zauważyć, że tancerz śpiewa całą piosenkę. Galeria Pliki Gry Tex1 256x256 2ac0d2104f756c0a 14.png|'' '' Stepbystepsqa.png|'' '' ( / ) step by step jdn.jpg|'' '' (Remake) StepByStep Cover AlbumCoach.png| album tancerz StepByStep Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album tło stepbystep_cover@2x.jpg| okładka StepByStep_Cover_1024.png| okładka StepByStep banner bkg.jpg| baner menu Stepbystepohbaby.png|Awatar w / StepByStepGolden.png|Złoty awatar StepByStepDiamond.png|Diamentowy awatar step by step pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramy Screeny z Gry stepbystep jd3 coachmenu.png| ekran wyboru tancerza Stepbystep jd1 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Stepbystep jd1 gameplay 3 JPG.jpg| gameplay Stepbystep jdgh gameplay 1 xbox360.png| gameplay (Xbox 360) Stepbystep jdnow gameplay 2.png| gameplay Stepbystep jd2019 menu.png|'' '' w menu Stepbystep jd2019 load.png| ekran ładowania Stepbystep jd2019 coachmenu.png| ekran wyboru tancerza Obrazy Promocyjne coach_jd1_New-Kids-on-the-block---Step-by-step.png|Tancerz promocyjny Elementy Beta Step by step now beta picto.png|Piktogram Beta dla Remake'u Inne STEPBYSTEPBACKRGOUND.png|Tło Filmiki Oficjalny Teledysk New Kids On The Block - Step by Step - Official video - Subtitulado Español Zwiastuny Step by Step - Zwiastun (US) Gameplaye Step by Step - Just Dance-0 Step by Step - Just Dance Greatest Hits Step by Step - Just Dance Now Step by Step - Just Dance 2017 Step by Step - Just Dance 2019 Odnośniki Nawigacja en:Step by Step ru:Step by Step es:Step by Step de:Step by Step tr:Step by Step Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:1990s Kategoria:Piosenki EDM Kategoria:Piosenki Pop Kategoria:Piosenki Solo Kategoria:Mężczyźni Solo Kategoria:Średnie Piosenki Kategoria:Umiarkowane Piosenki Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance (grze wideo) Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance: Greatest Hits Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Unlimited Kategoria:DLC Just Dance 3 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2016 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2017 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2018 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Odnowione Piosenki Kategoria:Skrócone Piosenki Kategoria:Jérémy Paquet